Tis The Season
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: A series of one-shot Christmas presents for my friends of FF. There will be quite a few over the next few weeks and featuring many WWE and TNA? superstars. Merry Christmas!
1. Christmas Magic

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing.

**Author's Note:** This is a few one-shots I'm writing for my friends on here for Christmas. As I write them, I will put them up as chapters. This first one is for **Torilei** because it's the first one that came to mind. She's an awesome author and an awesome buddy, so a (very early) Merry Christmas to her. If I can't give her John Morrison in person, I'll give him to her in a story. ;) haha. Enjoy girl!

* * *

Tori walked through the crowded mall, looking through windows at last minute shoppers fighting over objects. She was already done with her shopping for the year and had stepped out for a little stroll, somehow ending up at the town mall. Music blasted in overhead speakers while men in poorly made Santa suits shook bells for the Red Cross. Promptly ignoring someone trying to lure her into their store, she took off toward the book store, deciding to see if she could pick herself up a little Christmas present.

"I deserve it," she decided happily. Just as she was about to walk into the store, she spotted the mall Santa. Oddly enough, he was alone and pulling at his beard. _Must be fake_, she thought, chuckling to herself.

"Young Lady," he crowed, waving his hands. "Do you have a wish for Santa?"

She looked around her, seeing no children. As far as she was concerned, she wasn't necessarily a child anymore and she had no business sitting on Santa's lap and telling her "wishes". "Uhm… me?"

"Ho, ho, ho! Of course you, my dear! You must have a Christmas Wish, don't you?"

She shrugged, laughing a little as she came closer. The man behind the beard had a bright pink nose and little framed glasses. _They sure are getting into the character better than last year_, she thought, smiling. Last year, the Santa was scrawny and mean, very unlike how she had pictured Santa as a child. But this man was nice and round, a proud, twinkling look in his eyes.

"I'm a bit too old to be sitting on your lap, Santa."

The man laughed. "You're never too old for Santa, Tori."

She backed up. "How do you know my name?"

"Santa knows everyone's name, Tori. It's my job." He smiled at her again, leaning forward. "Come on. Just sit on my lap. I can make any wish come true."

She thought for a moment, weighing out her options. Then she looked toward the bookstore where her crush was, loading out magazines. His name was John Morrison and he was everything she had wanted. She wasn't the type to swoon over any kind of guy. He was _truly_ everything she wanted. Not only was he interested in books and reading like she was, he was one hell of an author too. Every time she went in there she would see him with his nose in a book, very ready to discuss it with her. He was a smart man; very nice as well. To top it all off, he was equally as gorgeous (not that it mattered if he was ugly or beautiful to her).

"Ah, you fancy young John, do you dear?"

Tori was a little worried that this Santa knew her and John's names, but she shrugged it off. "Not really."

"Oh, Tori. Don't you know that Santa can see everything? You two have wonderful conversations every time you're in that store. Why don't you ask him out ever?"

She blushed, very much embarrassed to have a stranger ask her a question like that. "Uhm… well, I don't think he's interested. At least, not in me. He's very focused in college, Santa."

"Nonsense. All you need is a little Christmas magic, dear."

Tori laughed a little, brushing her hair out of her face. "No offense, Santa, but I stopped believing in that stuff a while back. I love Christmas and all, but you know, Santa and all that stuff is for the kids, right?"

The older man's eyes twinkled again, this time mischievously. "I don't know about that, Tori. But you'd better go, the mall will be closing soon."

She nodded, realizing this. "I'd better. Thanks for the chat, Santa. Have a Merry Christmas."

Santa smiled. "Ho, ho, ho! You too, Merry Christmas!"

Tori walked into the bookstore, hearing the bells go off at her entrance. John looked up and waved, smiling warmly at her. He stepped away from his boxes of magazines, coming to give her a hug. "Hey, Tori. Haven't seen you in a few weeks."

She nodded; this was true. "Christmas has kept me busy."

"Ah," he nodded. "Have you finished your shopping?"

"Yeah." She looked around her for a moment. "Finished last week, actually."

"Good, good." It grew silent. Tori immediately racked her brain for something to say. She hated it when a conversation would lull into nothing but awkwardness. "So…"

She smiled awkwardly. He was so beautiful; in every single way. Just by the way he stood there, quietly confident. It was hard to believe he was single. Sure, he was a bit of a nerd and was constantly working on school work, but you'd think someone would have snatched him up by now.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" she blurted out, blushing madly again. It didn't make any sense to her. She didn't get this way around any of her older crushes. It was just him. John was different.

"Not much. I'm going over to my family's house in Christmas Day, but I'm spending Christmas Eve home."

"Oh, me too."

It grew silent again. _Ugh_, she thought. "Well, I'd better get going," she said lamely. "Hope you have a great holiday."

He followed her to the door, smiling at her. Then, out of nowhere, he pointed up, squinting at the ceiling. "Well, where did that come from? My boss didn't put that up."

She followed his gaze, seeing a piece of mistletoe tacked up near the entrance. "Wow." Then, she thought about the "Santa" outside and looked at the mistletoe again, and then she looked at John. What would it hurt? "Well, you know what they say about two people being under mistletoe…"

John smiled at her, his face twisting into a mischievous grin. "Care to remind me?"

Her heart was pounding. This couldn't be happening. "Uh… well, this." Then, bravely she stepped forward and took John's hand. When they were only inches apart, she pulled him closer and kissed him deeply on the lips. They stood like that for a moment and then broke apart.

John swallowed, running his fingers through his long, stunning hair. "Well…"

She smiled shyly. "You don't know how long I wanted to do that."

He laughed. "Then why haven't you?"

"I don't know."

He looked at her again, still smiling. "So, you said you weren't doing anything on Christmas Eve, right?"

"Right."

He ran back inside the bookstore, coming out with a piece of paper. Scrawled on it was an address. "Come here then. I could use a little company."

Tori couldn't believe it. What were the odds? _Christmas magic_, she thought without meaning to. "… uhm, okay. I will."

"Good." John leaned forward and hugged her. "Merry Christmas, Tori."

She walked out of the door and waved. "Merry Christmas."

And just as she got back into the center of the mall, the Santa exhibit was gone. Quickly, she ran to a security guard. "Uhm, wasn't Santa here?"

The security guard looked at her, his face contorted into confusion. "The Santa Exhibit is at the other side of the mall, Ma'am."

"But—" She shook her head, deeming herself crazy. Then, she nodded and took off, only to see a large red costume skirt right and out of sight. She chased after it, looking down the long crowded mall hallway. The only thing that was red was a Santa Hat on the floor. Tori picked it up and frowned. Inside was a note, addressed to her.

_Tori,_

_You're never too old to believe in Christmas Magic. Merry Christmas._

_A Friend_

Looking around once more, she was baffled. Had that just really happened? Was everything she saw fake, or was it magic? Shaking her head, she gathered herself together and walked out of the mall, clutching her note, looking forward to Christmas Eve for the first time in years.

* * *

**Awww. :) I love stories like this. I know it's a bit cliche, but leave me alone, haha. It's cute. I hoped you liked it, Tori. :D **

**I don't know who the next one-shot will be for, but it will be for someone. I have quite a few things in mind. Hehe.**


	2. Merry Christmas, Asshole!

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Oh, wow! I didn't expect to recieve so many reviews for this story. Thank you! And I'm glad that Tori enjoyed her story. ;D As for this chapter, this is going out to **.Hopeless. Rockstar. **who is the biggest pain in the ass on twitter but I think is awesome (and awesomer than the Miz, too) nonetheless. She's being paired with the Miz. So suck on that! ... sorry, lol. Uhm. What else? Not much. I apologize for the lyrics in this story. I tried. I'm no song writer. Enjoy!

* * *

**Merry Christmas, Asshole!**

Hailey stared down at her guitar, trying to ignore the annoyance on her right. She tapped on the wood, glaring as her boyfriend fought to open the Christmas tree ornaments. Of course, he was trying to be macho and pull open the heavily taped boxes with his bare hands, creating several unwelcome noises. "I'm trying to write a Christmas song," she told him, kicking at his side. "Do you mind?"

Mike looked up, also aggravated. "And _I'm_ trying to make sure we have a tree _by _Christmas Eve. You do realize this is not the only room in the house where you can play."

"But this is _my_ spot," Hailey whined. "It's comfy. Go away."

He continued to stare at her. "I'm awesome. _You_ go away."

"Mike, you're only awesome by association." She beamed at him. "Can I _please_ have this room to myself?"

He shook his head, but let go of the box he had in his hands. Sneakily, he crept up beside her, gently prying the guitar out of her hands. His eyes clouded mischievously, a wide grin coming into play on his face. "Do I have to find other ways to make you shut up?"

She also grinned, toying with her blonde hair. "I don't know. Do you?"

"How about—OW."

Hailey laughed while she got up, pleased with herself. "Don't you dare try to sneak something like that by me. I'm just as cunning as you are."

"Hailey, you are such a pain."

"And you're an asshole." She sat down on the other couch, grabbing her guitar again. She began to play again, watching her strumming carefully. "And you know what? I also play guitar better than you do. So suck on that."

Mike glared at her, crossing her arms. "Wait until I get onto twitter. You're—"

"I'm what?"

"You're… you're… you suck."

She beamed as he walked out of the room, his phone in his hands. "I always win," she said happily, also pulling out her phone, quickly typing a twitter message of her own.

"I'm still older!" he called out from another room.

"Wait until you're fifty and I'm still forty-five! We'll see who will be using that argument then." She heard Mike grown from somewhere in the house. "Ha."

_Christmas Morning_

"This is all your fault." Mike glared at his girlfriend while they stood in front of the Christmas tree, half finished, the other half bare. It was quite strange how half-done it was. There was a straight line that separated the finished and unfinished parts. "If you would have let me put the shit up the other night, our tree wouldn't look like a deformed… tree!"

"Nice response," she muttered, snuggling closer. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"I finished my song."

Mike raised an eyebrow, just a little interested. "Oh, did you?"

"Yeah, do you want to hear it?"

He crossed his arms, slipping his arm away from her back. "I don't know. Thanks to you, my tree looks like Hornswoggle did it."

"He could have probably done a better job."

"You're a—"

"A pain, I know." She grinned at him, looking across the room for her guitar. "Do you want to hear my Christmas song or not?"

Mike shrugged as if he wasn't interested, but Hailey knew him well enough to know he was actually somewhat curious. She laughed a little, grabbing her guitar. She then sat down on the same couch as she had only a few days previous and began to strum out a simple chord.

_Your first Christmas together is remarkable_

_A kiss under the mistletoe is unforgettable_

_A walk in the lit up town is unbelievable_

_A dance in the snow is incredible_

_Something you'll remember forever_

_Let's say we'll be together whenever, wherever_

_We sit near the fire, warm smiles to hold_

_I feel beautiful, whole this holiday season_

_We're meant for each other, we mold_

_There is not another possible reason_

_Hold me tight now, don't let go_

_Let's take another walk in the snow_

_Come home, light up a fire_

_Together we will glow_

_Never before so happy_

_Christmas wishes, Christmas beauty_

_Never before so in love_

_Christmas wishes, Christmas love_

_Our first Christmas together_

_So beautiful, unforgettable, _

_Remarkable, unbelievable, incredible_

_Never before so happy_

_Christmas wishes, Christmas beauty_

_Never before so in love_

_Christmas wishes, Christmas love…_

When she finished, she was panting from lack of oxygen, but her soul went into that song. She was used to be sarcastic, overzealous and rebellious. She wanted to prove to Mike though that she loved him. And what better way then a song?

"You actually wrote that?"

She frowned. "No, the President did. Of course I did, dumbass!"

He held up his hands in defeat. "I was just checking."

"Well, what do you think?" she prompted, arms folded.

Mike didn't say anything for a long moment, his mind seemingly far away. Then, he inched forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I think I love you."

"_Think_?" she teased.

"Don't push it, Pain."

"Whatever."

She laughed, knowing this was their relationship and this was exactly how she wanted it to be.

"Merry Christmas, Hailey."

She hugged him tightly, looking at their although different, still beautiful tree. "Merry Christmas, Asshole."

* * *

**Because Hailey would be the type to do this. ;D And I did include a few of our jokes from twitter in this... sorry, lol. Hope you enjoyed, Hailey!**


	3. What Christmas Means To Me

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Awesome! I am loving the reviews. This story is for **Kidding_Chrissy** (I think that's Chrissy's username, hehe) and it is a pairing with John Cena who I will not write for anyone else and she'd better remember that. Uhm. Well. She should understand the title. We're cool like that. ;D Not much more to say. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**What Christmas Means To Me**

_This night is going to be never ending,_ Chrissy Covais thought miserably as she walked up the porch steps to her good friend Randy Orton's house. He and his wife were hosting their annual Christmas party which was always fun. Except this time she was going alone. Usually she and her boyfriend would go together… Not this year. They had broken up just after Thanksgiving. She was no longer going to be Chrissy Cena. He had told her the thing she always feared the most. '_I don't have time for a girlfriend right now. I love you, but my career is just too consuming.' _Nothing like being told you're not as important as someone's career.

And the biggest problem? John Cena was invited to Randy Orton's party.

Randy's wife, Sam, had said it wouldn't be a big deal. "Girl, you know how many people come to this damn thing. You'll be lucky if you see him once."

She entered the house to pounding music. Sam had been right about one thing: the huge was full of people, all talking cheerily and many with drinks in their hand. She should have expected this although she didn't necessarily really think it would happen: almost everyone was paired off.

Mickie James spotted her and waved off from a corner, a good-looking and buff guy on her arm. Typical. She spotted Trish Stratus with her husband, dancing in the middle of the room with another blonde that she did not recognize and her supposed husband.

"Chrissy!" a familiar voice said. "I'm so glad you're here!"

She turned to see Randy standing there, decked out in a red and green Christmas sweater and Christmas hat. He looked furious at her upcoming giggling reply. "What happened to you?" she asked through giggles. "It looks like you got thrown into a Christmas box."

"Sam," he growled. "She says I don't get into the spirit enough."

Chrissy laughed again. "This makes tonight worth while."

His facial expression softened. "Thanks for coming since, well… you know…"

She shrugged. "It's alright. I can't avoid him forever. Sooner or later we'd end up in the same room. We do have mutual friends." _Friends I now have thanks to him,_ she added in her head. "Might as well grow up."

He nodded and looked across his living room. "Well, I don't know if he's here yet, but you're more than welcome to go get something to drink and eat. Sam's upstairs with one of her old high school buddies but she'll be down in a minute. If she comes looking for me…"

"You're no where to be found," Chrissy finished. "I got your back, don't worry."

He smiled and reached out the hug the young girl. "Thanks, Chrissy. Last thing I need is someone to slip reindeer antlers on my head. It's hard enough to dodge photos in this. I do _not_ want pictures of me showing up on gossip sites."

Chrissy nodded and took off, working her way through the crowd. Near the wall closest to her, someone was setting up a karaoke system and people were writing down requests. "Later," she mumbled to herself. "Sing a break up song and make Cena feel like shit…"

Except minutes later the house quieted down and a soft beat began to play. People were laughing very loudly and she couldn't help but wonder what was happening. As she walked back into the room, she couldn't believe her eyes. John was standing on the karaoke stage in an almost identical outfit to Randy's, his hand gripping tightly on a mic. He smiled and began to sing…

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas Tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas… is… you._

"Dear God," she said as she inched closer to the stage. "Someone stop him."

He had his eyes closed as he sang along, off key and off beat. The people around him were giggling and laughing at the huge WWE star, some recognizing him, very few others not. Mickie James and Trish Stratus were laughing hysterically laughing in the corner, but had big, wide smiles on their faces.

At the end of the song, he slowly revealed those baby blues and looked around the room. "I know I can't see you right now, Chrissy, but that was for you. I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I'm the biggest jackass on Earth. I understand if you don't understand… just… yeah. Thanks everyone."

Chrissy couldn't believe her eyes once more. Those who knew about their relationship were staring at her as if to say 'what are you going to do?' while others cooed over the lucky girl who had been dating John Cena.

Before he could find her, Chrissy took off and ran into the backyard of Orton's house and sat on the porch steps. The song had made her want to forgive him almost instantly. So instantly she had to remind herself she was put aside for a man's career.

"No," she mumbled as tears fell. "No…"

"Chrissy?"

His voice sent chills up her spine. "Go away," she said weakly.

"I see you heard the song."

She didn't answer even when he sat down next to her and she was forced to look into those eyes that made her weak. Breaking a sob, she buried her face in her hands. "Go away, John," she muttered feebly. "I'm not coming back to you just because you found it necessary to humiliate yourself in front of a party."

"Chrissy—"

She looked at him, furious. "What do you want me to say? Oh no, I'll take you back right now just because you're fucking lonely. A few months down the road life is going to get back into your face and you're going to put your stupid little career first and where will I be… somewhere forgotten, that's where. So no. Don't bother. I'm done."

"Chrissy, wait."

"No," she forced out but she found John had gripped her arm. "Let me go…"

He smiled at her and pointed up to where mistletoe hung above them. "We can't just go without kissing."

She shook in his grasp, her knees buckling. Stupid smile. Stupid eyes. Stupid Cena. "Leave me alone…"

"Chrissy, I made a mistake. I should have never put my career first. I'm a man and a stupid one at that. I love you more than anything and I should have never let you out of my sight even for a minute. There is nothing more than you that I want for Christmas. How can I prove that to you?"

He couldn't and that was the problem; she told him that.

He ran his hands through his non-existent hair. "I love you, Chrissy. I'd do anything for you. Christmas without you means nothing to me. Christmas means you and Christmas means another day together. Waking up too early in the morning to open presents and shove eggnog down our throats… right?"

She blinked.

"John, I—"

He smiled, "Maybe this will help." He pulled out a diamond ring and kneeled on one knee. "Chrissy, will you marry me?"

She fell to the floor and right into his arms, her knees no longer functioning from the amount of shock in her body. "John…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she muttered. "But if I'm going to marry you," she continued to say in a soft voice, "you have got to take off that stupid sweater."

A wide smile crossed his face as he looked down at the snowman red and green sweater. "Oh, this? It was Sam's idea to win you back. She played dress up with me all day long. I don't understand how you girls—hey, wait. Did you just say you're going to marry me?"

She smiled, pressing her lips to his. "Yes."

* * *

**Cena. I don't write Cena. Oh well. Chrissy, enjoy! (Sorry I can't give you the real thing, girl. ;D;D)**


	4. Christmas Morning Surprise

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing.

**Author's Note:** I meant that last beginning to an author's note! I love the reviews. Keep 'em coming! Hehe. This story is for **Mattitude** who is awesome because she's made me cool banners and wrote ME an awesome Christmas story that made me smile. And heck! She just seems to attract them wrestling dudes. ;) Anyway. I hope she enjoys! And everyone else too! Enjoy!

* * *

**Christmas Morning Surprise**

There was no way that he was waking her up at four in the morning. No, scratch that. There was no way he was waking her up at four in the morning on _Christmas_ morning. While she was more than happy than to spend time with his family on this day, he couldn't do this. She was going to have kids around her all day long – she needed the energy to play along with them. So what the hell was he doing waking her up when she had a few more hours of sleep left?

"Evan," Nicki whined, brushing away his face full of smiling teeth. "Go away."

"Someone isn't in the Christmas spirit," he teased. "Come on. It'll just take a second."

"Why can't it wait til sunlight?" she mumbled, peeking out from under the covers. Evan was already dressed and looking adorable as ever, a look of hope under twinkling eyes.

"Because…" he paused, smiling wider. "I'm impatient?"

"Evan…" she chuckled. "Fine. You're lucky I love you." He continued to smile as she got out of bed and threw on a robe, shivering from the winter's cool air, despite the heat. She then followed him out of the room and down the stairs. "Where are we going?"

"You'll need these," he said, tossing her winter boots toward her. "And this." Once she got her boots on, scowling just a little, she saw a piece of paper that he was holding for her.

"What is it?"

"It's a scavenger hunt, Nicki."

"Uh, Honey. I think you have the holidays mixed up…" She looked down at the paper and stared at it, trying to decipher his somewhat messy handwriting. Evan only scowled at her attempt of humor and shoved his rarely-seen glasses up his nose. "Fine, fine."

"It will be," he promised, yawning. "Go ahead."

She turned but then stopped and stared at Evan. "You're not coming?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Where do I start?"

"Just read the directions," he instructed. "Okay?"

"There better be a damn car waiting outside for me," she growled playfully while he pecked her on the cheek. Quickly, she grabbed her coat and slipped it on, seeing that her first clue would lead her outside. Evan had already disappeared out of sight, so it was just her. Why she was even doing this, she didn't know. She could be sleeping still… "I'll get it over with," she decided. "Okay. Let's see…"

A half hour later, she had plowed through several clues (and several drifts of snow leaving her soaking wet) and was stumped near what had led her to the shed. The scavenger hunt only left her other clues to the next "treasure" and so far, nothing that seemed important she had found. "Evan?" she wondered out loud. "What do you want from me?"

She wandered around the snow-clad ground, shivering as the wind picked up and dusted new areas with powdery white precipitation. It was supposed to snow more that day, as well. A White Christmas. Nicki had to smile: she loved Christmas and having a white one was even better. Now, if only she could find the end to this charade…

_Boom._

Just off in the distance, something crashed. Nicki rolled her eyes and smiled, realizing that Evan wasn't too far away. He tried to be handy man a lot, but often came up short. If he was trying to fix something, something told her he had broken it.

Her eye fixated on the shed where just a little bit of light was flowing from in the darkness. With a smile, she took off toward it, hearing the snow crunch below her boots. When she got there, a little puppy crawled out looking afraid and somewhat cold.

"Oh my God," she said, seeing the puppy trying to hide. "What on Earth are you doing out here?" Nicki was quick to pick up what seemed to be a Golden Retriever and nuzzled him close. "Hmm, what's this?"

Attached to his collar was a note in an envelope. Nicki carefully took it off and read it. It said,

_You've found one part of your gift. Turn around for the second part._

She did as she was told and before she could even get the words out to ask Evan – who was standing there – a question, he sunk one knee into the snow. "Nicki, I love you…"

"Evan," she said out loud, her mind spinning. Maybe it was the cold, or maybe it was the squirming little ball of life in her arms, but everything was beginning to confuse her. The snow was spinning all around her, a true beautiful sight for all and it just seemed more than perfect. Was he on one knee… was this going to be the most important moment of her life?

"Nicki?"

"… Evan?"

"Nicki," he repeated, when he was satisfied she wasn't going to faint on him. "I love you. And I never expect that to change. So I wanted to do something I've had in mind for a long, long time… and something I should have done a long time ago. Maybe this will make up for waking you before I should have. Will you marry me?"

The muscles in her face must have been much smarter than her brain at that moment because they smiled for her. And the tear ducts must have worked better too, because they cried for her. And maybe her spinning little brain did work, because then it spoke for her. She managed to choke out a yes as it began to snow heavier on an early Christmas morning.

"Hey, Evan?"

"Yeah?" he smiled as they began to walk back toward the house.

"What did you break?"

"Uh, well, hey, look we have plenty of presents back at the house and we still have plenty of—"

"Evan?"

"Yes, Nicki?"

"Stop making excuses," she teased. "We'll deal with it tomorrow. After we announce our engagement."

Evan grinned sheepishly and slipped his arm around her. "Merry Christmas, Nicki."

"Merry Christmas, Evan."

* * *

**Yay for more cuteness. Yay for Evan Bourne and his cuteness. Yay for cuteness in puppies too. Okay, I'll stop saying cuteness. REVIEW ... please! :)**


	5. Presents

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing.

**Author's Note:** I'm down to one more after this one-shot. Yay. So, this one is for **Graelam** who is a newer buddy, but still awesome nonetheless. She gets the one that many wanted - Jeff! Soooo, yeah. Thanks for the reviews. Please Enjoy!

* * *

**Presents**

Snow was really falling outside her window. She watched it with an undivided interest, feeling the smile spread quickly across her face. A white Christmas. A perfect white and snowy Christmas. Next to her, she had many presents freshly wrapped, the room smelled of pine, and there were soft Christmas carols playing just off toward her TV.

"Hey, Beautiful." His almost mouth-watering voice sunk into her veins, filling her heart with feeling. She turned slowly to see those jade eyes coming closer, full of his own interest. "Getting ready for tomorrow, I see."

"Yes," she giggled, pushing her hair from her face. "Unlike you, I don't wait until midnight to wrap."

Jeff smiled and sat down next to her, bringing her in for a soft kiss that would obviously leave her wanting more (which was the point). "Is my present wrapped?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," she whispered back, still keeping her voice low, even though there was no reason to.

Jeff didn't listen to his girlfriend of over a year. He sunk onto the ground and began to paw around the presents, looking at the names on each until he finally found his own. It wasn't too big, it wasn't too tiny: it was the perfectly right size for a present. The box wasn't a rectangle (ruling out some cheesy Christmas sweater), it wasn't a square (ruling out a mug), and it wasn't so oddly shaped that it was something you would never use. Glaring at it, he looked at his girlfriend pouted.

"What is it?" he whined. "I can't tell."

She laughed. "I told you, you have to wait."

"But, _Ana_," he complained, pouting like a child. "I want to know what it is."

This time, she didn't laugh but rolled her eyes instead. "You have less than a day to wait. Calm down and get over it, okay?"

"Is it paint brushes?" he asked hopefully. He could always use more.

"Nope."

"Is it … alcohol?"

"No."

"Is it… glow in the dark condoms?"

Ana raised her eyebrows. "Uh, no. And would the box be that big anyway?"

Jeff grinned widely. "If you bought extra large, maybe."

"Men," she muttered. "Stop guessing. You won't get it, I know."

Jeff shook the box, not hearing any movement inside and then finally set the present aside and took his seat back with his girlfriend. She smiled at him and kissed him quickly, satisfying her interest from the previous peck on the lips. "Are you really going to make me wait?" he asked.

"Yep," she said happily. "So deal."

_An hour later_

"Tell me," he whined.

"Nope." Ana rolled her eyes. Jeff Hardy could be so immature. "I won't tell you."

"Is it a … I don't know what it is."

"Exactly!"

"So tell me!" Jeff instructed. "Or I won't stop."

"It's a muzzle to shut you up!" Ana shouted, throwing her hands into the air. She glared playfully at Jeff as she walked into the kitchen, preparing to bake some last minute cookies.

_Christmas Morning_

"Okay, so I can actually open it now?" Jeff confirmed, staring at the box. He was eager to finally have it in his hands after all this time. "Really?"

"Yes, Jeff."

"Really? It isn't going to disappear is it?"

"No, Jeff."

"Can I really open it?"

She stopped replying. Jeff smiled at her annoyance and tore open the wrapping. It was a box. With a worried heart, he feared having a sweater, but when he tore open the box, he found what seemed to be a painting that was right up his alley and a long letter written by his girlfriend, explaining what the painting was, and how much she loved him.

"It's beautiful," he admitted. "I'm glad I waited to open this."

She smiled. "Me too. I love you, Jeff."

"I love you too," he whispered as he kissed her. "Very much."

"So, what did you get me?"

Jeff looked down at the wrapped card on his lap, containing a gift card to her favorite store and felt very stupid. She had gotten him a heartfelt gift and out of desperation to finish his shopping, he got a gift card. "Well…" Gently, he handed her the gift card. "I'm sorry…"

She tore it open and saw what it was. It took only seconds for a huge smile to cross her face. "I love it. Thank you."

"Really?" Jeff asked glumly. "You don't think it's insincere?"

"Not at all," Ana said. "I love it. I can get something I'd want to get. It's perfect, Jeff."

"Really?"

She nodded. "It is. I couldn't ask for more right now."

"Really?"

She shrugged. "Well, except maybe for a brand new card, but who's complaining?"

She grinned at him as he lunged forward and kissed her passionately on the lips, making it a Christmas to remember forever.

* * *

**Guys always buy gift cards. Lol... I know my best friend does. Silly boys. ANYWAY, REVIEW!**


	6. Christmas Wish

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing.

**Author's Note:** ... I know, I know, I'm a bit late with the last one. But uh, it's for **Expect-the-Unexpected75** and uh... I guess Happy New Years? Lol. Well, I hope she enjoys it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Christmas Wish**

She wasn't ready for this. Nope, definitely not. There was no way she was going to survive Matt Hardy's Big Ass Christmas Bash. She'd seen the pictures from the years before the upcoming one… and she just knew… she would not be able to handle the stupidity, the alcohol, and the games they'd be playing. It was the one thing that she knew she'd hate about the holiday season with Matt. But she couldn't avoid it and she had to be there. Matt had insisted that everything would be okay and that she could go back into their house whenever she wanted, no questions asked. But … no. It wasn't right.

"Ayla?"

She was staring at herself in the mirror, looking down at her sparkling, light pink dress. It was her favorite article of clothing and she knew Matt loved the way it looked on her also. "Hi, Matt," she said without turning to face him. "Did you need something?"

Her boyfriend blinked at her unmoving body and instantly worry flew through him. "No," he said carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she replied distantly, forcing a smile onto her face. She made her body move to face him and tried to show that she wasn't about to have a breakdown in his bedroom. "Is anyone here yet?"

"Just Shane and Shannon." He continued to stare at Ayla, knowing his girlfriend well enough to finally realize she was terrified. "I told you, Ayla, don't worry about tonight. All you have to do is make an appearance. I know it's not your scene."

But it wasn't only that. This was Matt's big idea of the holidays. One huge party and then the actual holiday wasn't as great as the party that happened in the weeks leading up. She was used to big family gatherings and the tearing of thousands of presents, seeing the eyes light up of her nieces'. Now, it was just going to be her and Matt. Tomorrow, Beth and Jeff would be heading to visit Beth's grandmother in Connecticut.

"I love you," she mumbled softly, coming over to lay her head on his chest. "Just know that."

"I do," he replied, putting his arm around hers. "A whole lot."

**The Next Day**

There were sleeping bodies _everywhere_. Half of the people she didn't even know where piled into guestrooms, the stench of alcohol still wavering in the air. True to Matt's word, she had snuck off to their room around one and fell asleep, not to wake until ten that morning, hearing Beth prepare to leave for the North. After a quick goodbye from her, she maneuvered her way into the kitchen, walking over a tuckered out Lucas.

Quickly, she put Matt's old tea kettle on and pulled out a tea bag, leaning against the counter. It was so quiet, so peaceful – so unlike that house.

Matt was asleep on the couch, his hand on the floor, the other pressed against the wall. A soft, barely noticeable snore was coming from his lips, and there was some kind of oil stain on his shirt. The man had partied until he couldn't party anymore.

The tea kettle began to whistle and Ayla turned it off. It was the start to what she believed was a very quiet holiday season. Or so she thought. A few minutes after pouring herself a cup of tea, she slipped on a jacket and went outside, sitting on the steps of the back porch. The air was cool – but not too cold and nature was showcasing its beauty for a winter's day.

"Hello," the familiar voice of Matt came to her ears. She had hardly noticed he had opened the door and sat next to her. "Hurry and finish that. We have to go somewhere."

She eyed him with a raised brow, but nodded, quickly downing the rest of her now lukewarm tea. Then, she followed her boyfriend up the steps and into the house. Near the front door, as if it had magically appeared, were several bags. Since Matt was off until the next TV taping, she didn't understand why. Before she could ask however, he pulled her up the stairs and tossed a pair of jeans and a warm sweater at her, demanding for her to change and "hurry".

By the time she got back downstairs, most of the bodies and the lingering smell of alcohol were gone.

"Where are you going?"

"We," he corrected her. "And it's a surprise. Now come on."

Ayla wanted to protest, but found if she really needed to, she would. They got into the car and about thirty minutes later, they were pulling up in front of the airport. Much to her surprise, Beth and Jeff were waiting there, Beth hugging Jeff tightly at the newly blowing wind.

"We're going with them?" she asked. "But I don't know Beth's—"

"We're going on vacation," he explained. "It's one of my Christmas presents to you… I know this isn't your idea of Christmas, so I wanted to make it extra special, if only for a few days."

"Oh, Matt," Ayla muttered. "But… how? You have to … but we must… and how… oh, I don't care. Let's go." She was grinning, throwing all caution to the wind. As long as Matt was with her, she'd be okay.

About five hours later, she felt as if she was in some winter wonderland. The air was icy cold and there had to be three feet of snow on the ground. The air smelled clean – even cleaner than the wood air by Matt's home and it gave a whole new meaning to the idea of nature being stunning to her.

"Okay, did I hit my head or something?" she asked as they began to walk out of the airport. "I feel as if I'm dreaming. Where are we?"

"It's a small town near Maine," he said back to her. "Jeff and I rented a house for a few days. I think you're going to fall in love…"

He was right, of course. But it wasn't just the town, or the house, or the snow that she fell in love with. And it wasn't just the horse drawn carriage ride that Matt took her on that night. Or just the way he cut up the marshmallows to look like little hearts in the hot chocolate. Or even the way they just listened to Christmas carols while trimming a fat, brand new Christmas tree in the house. It was Matt; she fell in love with Matt. All over again. She knew when she met him he wasn't the overly romantic type, but she could tell he was trying very hard to be that person if only for the holidays. Or maybe he was getting tips from his brother. Who knows? But all she know was she loved it.

They were walking outside now, knee-deep in snow that had once more fallen over night. No one in the little town had a car, everyone walked to where they needed to go – that's how small it was. Matt decided he needed some snacks, so they were on their way back from the tiny grocery store in town, holding several kinds of treats.

She wasn't paying attention to her boyfriend, honestly. She was much to immersed in the icicles on the trees and the way they happened to demand her attention. That's when she felt it collide with her back, nearly making her topple face first into the snow.

Ayla flipped around to see a whistling Matt, looking to the sky with a hint of a smile hidden on his handsome features. "What was that for?" she demanded, wiping the remainder of the snowball off her coat. "You could have killed me!"

He looked at her. "Were you talking to me?" he asked innocently.

She narrowed one eye and dropped her bag of produce (she had tried to remain the adult in the store, buying food they actually needed). Then, she made sure her mittens were in tight when she grabbed a handful of snow and packed it tightly. "Yeah," she spat playfully. "I was." And then she threw her hand back and hurled the snowball directly at Matt. His eyes widened as the wind picked up and made the snowball head downwards, hitting him in a spot she had not intended to. For some reason, that made her giggle hysterically while Matt licked wounds he did not want to. "Oops," she teased. "I guess that'll teach you."

Matt shook his head, dropping his bag as well. "No, this means _war_!" he yelled, grabbing a ball and running toward her. He grabbed her tightly as she protested and let the snow trickle into her shirt, making her squeal as it touched her once warm skin.

"MAAAAAATT," she whined. "It's COLD!"

"UH-HUH," he laughed, chasing after her as she ran down the road, slipping and stumbling through the snow. "COME BACK HERE!"

She howled with laughter as he fell backward onto his butt, but stopped when she noticed he hadn't gotten up yet. "Matt?" she asked carefully, stepping forward. When she looked down at him, his eyes ripped open and he lunged for her, making her fall into the snow next to him. "MATT!"

He laughed as he felt the snow begin to stick in his hair. "I love you," he told her, smiling while snowflakes stuck to his lashes. "I hope this Christmas is the best yet for you."

Ayla motioned around her. "This is more than I could have ever asked for… thank you."

"You're welcome," he told her sincerely. Slowly, he sat up, shaking the snow out of his hair like Lucas did. "Now, come on. We have to get home so I can challenge you there and kick your butt in a _real _snowball fight."

"You're on!" she said as he began to run toward the house, leaving her behind only for a moment. Because, if it was one thing she realized over the holiday with Matt, she would never truly be alone.

* * *

**I don't know ... I just think Matt would do something like this. ANYWAY, REVIEW!**


End file.
